Shadow of Sinnoh
by SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs
Summary: Then you know what I realized? Even at that young age, seven to be exact, I figured out my sister's greatest flaw and most powerful strength. Her super power. The reason others loved and cherished her... She couldn't see the flaws in others.


**Now, I know some of you probably don't like OCs or spoilers so I'd like to warn you. This isn't the animeverse nor the mangaverse, it's gameverse. With OCs. And spoilers for a story I have yet to post. They aren't too bad though, I guess, since it somewhat follows the game.**

**Also, the story I'm talking about will be two different 'series.' Parallels. So far, I have decided to do one series from Jamie's (OC) first point-of-view and in the other it's multiple third point-of-view with Saturn as the main. No, Jamie and Saturn don't end up together. Someone else ends up with him. The purpose of it is so you can see why certain events happen in Jamie's story with a bunch of extra things like romance and conflicting emotions.**

**Why? Because I thought there wasn't enough Saturn love. Or the other shippings I put in. Though they're mostly OCs, with some you can see certain shippings. Anyway, this is about the OC antagonist, Mary's twin sister. And yes, she was born a little before Mary.**

**

* * *

**

"Everyone loved her-that's why we sent her. While everyone had to work hard she simply got away with her cute, little smile and a pat on the head. Even my father loved her. Even I can't help it! I despise her for it as well, though. I can. Most people wonder how she does it and then look at me and wonder why I can't. I, her identical twin, was the freak because Mary was just too cute.

"Maybe it's because she never had to grow up. I did. She never saw mom and dad fight, she's a deep sleeper. I wasn't. When we were younger and dad was still trying to be good, she always pointed out the good things-even the simple ones made him smile! Me? I never did.

"She was also blunt but, of course, no one punished her for it. She'd give them a naive, wide-eyed look and they'd laugh and agree. She could do no wrong, it had seemed. I began to think it was a super power. Why couldn't I get away with stealing a cookie? Why did I get yelled at when I called a lady fat?

"I began to resent the people around me. I blamed them all and began to draw away from them. They didn't appreciate me? Fine then! Mary cared though and she didn't mind that I was so bitter. In fact, she seemed completely oblivious to my hatred for the world. I began to depend on her infectious joy and comfort. She thought I could do no wrong-me!-and that any wrong I did could be easily fixed or forgiven.

"The more reclusive I became, the less people liked me and the more they seemed to like Mary. Mary didn't notice though and she remained kind to me. My dad, however, began to treat me as he did my mother-but never in front of Mary! Never! And when I told her, she didn't believe me. Not even when I showed the bruises. I was shocked. Why didn't she believe me now? She had always been there for me before!

"Then you know what I realized? Even at that young age, seven to be exact, I figured out my sister's greatest flaw and most powerful strength. Her super power. The reason others loved and cherished her.

"She _couldn't _see the flaws in others.

"If someone hit her or made her cry, she didn't think of it as horrible. She got made-she's still human-but she said just the right words or made just the right face and they'd be begging for forgiveness. She never thought it was because of her, no, it was because all people were good on the inside.

"I tried to mirror her for a while but her sincerity was more appreciated than my mask. No matter how dense a person was, they still liked her best. And she was an idiot.

"She admired _me_ for my kindness. My false kindness. It wasn't long before I started to search for moments when her 'secret power' became her 'kryptonite.' I listed her weaknesses with relish but later I felt both guilty and disgusted.

"Not only did her flaws make her more lovable, they would keep her as a child forever! I had grown up too fast while she got to keep her innocence. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with _me_?

"My mask was discarded and she became upset. Her first question was 'Did I do something wrong?' and I about slapped her. She was such a gullible fool that I could have told her it was the food we ate the night before and she would've worried about changing herself… And probably about food poisoning.

"It was my idea to join Protectors, a stupid name, but it didn't matter. They were wary of me and my simmering resentment while they welcomed Mary with open arms. None of them realized Mary didn't fight because she disliked 'evil' but because she wanted to find the good in the enemies and teach them how to bring it out.

"And who does Archie come to visit about his success in new ways to preserve water? Mary. And who does Maxie come to about his new wilderness park? Mary. And who do they warn her about before they leave? Who do the ex-criminal/mafia-like bosses try to protect Mary from? Me.

"No one expected her to become protective of the enemies when she went undercover. No one but me. I knew. I knew the moment it was suggested she would meet all of the members and see them with the same rose-colored and loving way she saw everyone else.

"She would begin to worry about them, of course. She would begin to think less of 'maybe if I became his/her friend' and more of 'they really only want to help'; anyone too horrid for that she'd pity and wish to change because she couldn't ignore her impulse to love everyone. In fact, she'd probably manage to get smiles out of the truly evil ones.

"And what happened? Exactly that.

"I truthfully didn't expect her to grow so close to Saturn. The simple fact that she went to him about her nightmares-no doubt about her _hurting_ someone-was shocking enough. I really had expected her to trust Mars the most seeing as how she had fought Saturn before she joined and I knew Jupiter would be cold.

"And then I learned she was precious to him, too.

"As soon as I knew, I hated him. Loathed him with the hate I couldn't feel for Mary and then another fiery odium for him being himself. And I knew how to hate.

"As jealous as I was of Mary- I admit to that because I don't try to ignore the truth anymore-I couldn't help but worry about losing her. Her happiness, her naivety: It was all very important to me. I tried to list everything about him that made him unsuitable for Mary.

"He was too old, he was bad, he didn't know her, he wasn't able to protect her, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. I couldn't let them fall in love. He would hurt her, possibly more than she'd ever been hurt before. No. Definitely more.

"And, as much as I despised the difference between our personalities, I couldn't let her change. Her ability to love anything and everything was too amazing. If I let the world lose something like her it would be a much darker place.

"It was when she almost died to save him that I realized the terrifying truth. He had threw himself in front of her, attempting to save her, but she had reacted violently. She had screamed nonsense about her nightmares and flung herself at Dialga, ready to fight the Pokemon with her bare hands to protect the enemy.

"It was too late. I was too late. They had already fallen completely in love with each other.

"Yes, I realize just how disgustingly pathetic I sound but I was never the bad guy. I only tried to protect her. I only wanted to keep her safe. Just like everyone who got sucked in by her charm-she'll never be hated completely. It's impossible, I'm sure of it.

"But now they hate me. Mary, Jamie, Dawn-all idiots, all with that same ability to love and empathize with everything-they've forgiven me. That was simply how they were. I still couldn't go back, though, they were 'well protected' against 'the traitor', the strange gold-haired girl with eyes so different yet exactly like her sister's.

"But… You can understand, can't you? You don't think I'll end up being the next big bad, do you?"

"Of course not, child. Of course not. Your story, it's so sad but I understand you. Come, join me. I'll help you reunite with you sister, dear. Just sign this, you can read it if you like. I promise it's nothing bad."

Jess smiled, "You don't know how long… Thank you." And with those last words, she sold herself over to the darkness, the very thing she fought the hardest. Only to feel understood.

And the Shadow of Sinnoh was born.

* * *

**It's irony, folks. She became an extremist to try and protect her sister and defeat the bad guys and because of that she becomes the bad guy. The 'Shadow of Sinnoh' will show herself in either the second or third 'books' of the series. And yes, I tried to make her a very flawed, sympathetic character.**

**Mary may seem like a Mary Sue, she isn't meant to be one. Remember, this is Jess's point-of-view and there are people quite a bit like Mary in real life. Without Pokemon and Team Galactic.**

**Mary **_**is**_** based off of **_**Emerald**_**'**_**s**_** 'May' and Jamie happens to be based off of **_**Platinum's**_** 'Dawn.'**


End file.
